Let $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ be nonnegative numbers such that $x^2 + y^2 + z^2 = 1.$  Find the maximum value of
\[2xy \sqrt{6} + 8yz.\]
Our strategy is to take $x^2 + y^2 + z^2$ and divide into several expression, apply AM-GM to each expression, and come up with a multiple of $2xy \sqrt{6} + 8yz.$

Since we want terms of $xy$ and $yz$ after applying AM-GM, we divide $x^2 + y^2 + z^2$ into
\[(x^2 + ky^2) + [(1 - k)y^2 + z^2].\]By AM-GM,
\begin{align*}
x^2 + ky^2 &\ge 2 \sqrt{(x^2)(ky^2)} = 2xy \sqrt{k}, \\
(1 - k)y^2 + z^2 &\ge 2 \sqrt{((1 - k)y^2)(z^2)} = 2yz \sqrt{1 - k}.
\end{align*}To get a multiple of $2xy \sqrt{6} + 8yz,$ we want $k$ so that
\[\frac{2 \sqrt{k}}{2 \sqrt{6}} = \frac{2 \sqrt{1 - k}}{8}.\]Then
\[\frac{\sqrt{k}}{\sqrt{6}} = \frac{\sqrt{1 - k}}{4}.\]Squaring both sides, we get
\[\frac{k}{6} = \frac{1 - k}{16}.\]Solving for $k,$ we find $k = \frac{3}{11}.$

Thus,
\begin{align*}
x^2 + \frac{3}{11} y^2 &\ge 2xy \sqrt{\frac{3}{11}}, \\
\frac{8}{11} y^2 + z^2 &\ge 2yz \sqrt{\frac{8}{11}} = 4yz \sqrt{\frac{2}{11}},
\end{align*}so
\[1 = x^2 + y^2 + z^2 \ge 2xy \sqrt{\frac{3}{11}} + 4yz \sqrt{\frac{2}{11}}.\]Multiplying by $\sqrt{11},$ we get
\[2xy \sqrt{3} + 4yz \sqrt{2} \le \sqrt{11}.\]Multiplying by $\sqrt{2},$ we get
\[2xy \sqrt{6} + 8yz \le \sqrt{22}.\]Equality occurs when $x = y \sqrt{\frac{3}{11}}$ and $y \sqrt{\frac{8}{11}} = z.$  Using the condition $x^2 + y^2 + z^2 = 1,$ we can solve to get $x = \sqrt{\frac{3}{22}},$ $y = \sqrt{\frac{11}{22}},$ and $z = \sqrt{\frac{8}{22}}.$  Therefore, the maximum value is $\boxed{\sqrt{22}}.$